ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Troll
'''Winter Trolls '''are a species of Trolls originating from northern Immoren with a unique affinity to the cold. Khadorans, the Nyss, and even the hardy dwarves of Rhul fear the battle cry of the Winter Trolls. They are known for descending upon villages to tear apart houses, and freeze inhabitants with their icy breath before feasting on their prey. The trollkin of the northern Scarsfell Forest occasionally befriend these savages and turn them into powerful allies to defend their territories. Trollkin warlocks have goaded the winter trolls from remote lairs, encouraging them to follow into warmer climes and join in battle.Forces of Hordes: Trollbloods Command MK3 Winter Trolls are nine-foot carnivores with powerful limbs capable of tearing trees in half or punching holes in the steel hides of warjacks. The skin of a winter troll is icy blue, and the typical troll quills are instead a thick mane of white fur. Instead of the lean and knotted physique of the southern troll species, the winter troll has a thick layer of blubber across its midsection. An aura of coldness follow then, a single touch from a winter troll can freeze water while a gust of its chill breath stings like the bitterest gale. They are able to breathe out tremendous gouts of frozen air that rips through foes and chokes breath from lungs. When empowered by a warlock, even the mere proximity of their frosty forms exposes the unwary to cold so extreme it can paralyze muscles and leave the attacker easy prey for the troll’s claws.No Quarter #29 The winter troll is a keen predator and prefers to eat meat that has been frozen or chilled. While it will eat fresh meat if particularly hungry, usually it will take the time to breathe on the flesh of its killed prey before consuming it. If already glutted, the winter troll may drag its prey back to its lair where it freezes the prey into a solid block of ice to be consumed later as food is scarce in the frozen north. Winter troll larders are the stuff of nightmare, with terrified faces screaming silently behind a slick wall of ice, limbs reaching from within, and spilled blood frozen into crimson icicles. As a side effect of the winter troll’s chilling body temperature its breath never mists in the cold which combined with its snowy complexion, makes it nearly impossible to spot a hidden winter troll in its natural habitat. Winter trolls are generally solitary and territorial and will fight viciously over a corpse of an animal if several. This is less pronounced in a large area, such as scavenging battlefields but when the corpse of a horse or other beast is found then, the trolls will fight viciously over the prize. When the Ruscar leader named Galarix launched a genocidal campaign against northern Trollkin named Borka befreinded a large number of Winter Trolls with drink and meat. With the new allies Trollkin under Borka marched against the human barbrians whose arrows were useless against the layer of ice above the skin of Winter Trolls and were soon crushed by the combined might. After he accepted Madrak Ironhide’s invitation to march south, Kegslayer brought many winter trolls out of the north to join him and have since become a more common sight in trollblood forces. Recent rise of the Northkin has resulted in northern kriels seeking out Winter Trolls in even greater numbers. No Quarter Prime #2 In battle, winter trolls often serve a support role, freezing large targets in place for warriors’ precision strikes. The farther south the trollbloods bring their arctic cousins, the fouler the tempers of the winter trolls become. The promise of feasting on the battlefields of western Immoren barely keeps them in check. Yet still the trollblood warlocks harness the icy rage of their northern cousins, using the merciless cold of winter itself to strike at their enemies with talons of ice and gales of snow. References Category:Hordes Category:Trollbloods Category:Warbeast